Reluctant Respect
by Mcube
Summary: For the first time in his life, Vegeta was his own man. Like few others, Piccolo understood how daunting that was. One-shot. Some adult language, nothing that isn't PG-13.


**I don't own Dragon Ball(Z) and I'm not making any money off this**

The canyon ran deep; having been forged by wind and water erosion before most of the beings on Earth even existed. Vegeta floated down to stand upon one of the highest plateaus overlooking the canyon. He had found this place a month or so ago, not long after the future boy had foretold their fate. Vegeta liked this place, he had been to many planets, destroyed many planets, but this one tiny blue mud ball really did have some of the most beautiful scenery. This canyon at sunset was the closest thing he found to a realistic memory of the home that was taken from him as a child.

The canyon was formed at a higher elevation than his usual training area, West City's sea level. The warrior found that training in the thinner air on occasion was beneficial to improving his lung capacity. If he were to be honest with himself, the Prince wasn't here for the scenery or the training benefits today, but rather because he was chased from his GSR by that annoying blue haired wench. The woman had decided to have a "cook-out" for all her weakling friends to celebrate Kakarott's return. With a high pitched screech that could double as a weapon, she informed Vegeta that he was in no way to run the GSR while the party was active. There was probably more but he eventually ignored her out of self preservation.

Despite her mouth, he found that he enjoyed his interactions with the woman, however hostile they were. This was a new feeling for him. There were a lot of new feelings that haunted him lately. The old couple was an enigma to him. The blond woman treated him as he would imagine a human mother would treat her own child, and the old man tolerated his idiosyncrasies; the senile scientist seemed to enjoy their short conversations. There was what he could only describe as warmth in his soul when he thought of them, he always thought of that warmth as a weakness. This familiarity and comfort bothered him.

As he was about to begin his second set of forms, Vegeta felt a powerful life force approaching from the east. Recognizing its owner immediately, he steeled himself for the confrontation that he felt was inevitable.

"What do you want, Namek?"

"Vegeta. Damn jolly to see you too".

"Shouldn't you be praising your savior's return like the rest of the weaklings?"

"Shit, if you only knew our history…" "Hell the only one of those idiots that doesn't make me cringe is the kid, and he's just learned how to _whistle_".

With a truly evil menacing grin, the Saiyan prince pursed his lips and whistled a beautifully melodic tune that he had remembered from his childhood on Vegeta.

Piccolo winced as thousands of needles pierced through the core of his eardrums and resonated in his head. "God damn, you really are the worst kind of evil".

Trying hard to hide the grin he felt forming, Vegeta snapped, "Huh, I never thought you'd be capable of such high praise".

"Ha, dry intelligent humor, how refreshing. Actually, I figured Bulma cut you off from the GSR today and I thought you'd want to spar".

"Think you can you keep up?"

Piccolo grinned "Bring it, little man".

The two lifted into the air, facing each other. Their stances were as different as their physical appearances. Piccolo's stance was low, his right knee bent beneath him as if to support his weight, while the left was held straight in front. This was a quick attacking stance. Vegeta appreciated the power and speed it held.

Vegeta's stance was low, stable and powerful; he was prepared to defend against his attacker.

Piccolo took no time, he launched toward Vegeta with a combination attack. Lunging at the Prince with his left fist, he kicked his right leg out to sweep under Vegeta's legs. The Sayan reacted quickly blocking the taller alien's left, and retaliating with a roundhouse spin kick into Piccolo's right side.

They continued on like this for some time; Piccolo's speed would land a surprise punch, while Vegeta's power and finesse allowed him to stagger the Namekian with a well placed kick. With this being the first time the alien warriors sparred they agreed to call truce when one of them hit the ground. When Piccolo's spinning back fist struck Vegeta's head simultaneous with the Saiyan prince's ax kick to Piccolo's jaw, both hit the ground with a resounding thud.

Vegeta stood and offered his hand in assistance to Piccolo. "You're power and ability would rank with Saiyan elite, why do you demean yourself as one of Kakarott's minions?"

Piccolo took a mental note of the high honor from the Prince. "You think that's what I do? I wanted him dead more than anything I've ever wanted. Did you know he killed my father? I vowed a blood oath against him. When he beat me, it wasn't by much, and then the ass let me live. Sound familiar?

"Fan-fucking-tastic, we can wallow here in our shared dishonor at the hands of an idiot"

"Vegeta, it took me a while to realize that I would never be as powerful as Goku, he's got influential friends. When someone more powerful comes along, they gift him with the skills to triumph. That's just how it's going to be." Piccolo confessed.

At this Vegeta became angry and indignant. He fumed "Are you telling me that Kakarott hasn't earned his might?"

"Stop being so damned sanctimonious. Are you telling me that if someone said to you right now 'Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans, devote your life to good, and I will give you the tools and training to become legend' you'd say 'Hell no fool, I'm doing it my way'".

Vegeta settled down into quiet introspection. "No one would give me that choice"

"No… me either, we've done too many things, haven't we?"

"I imagine I'd enjoy hearing what you've done that you think is so horrid" It amused Vegeta that the "_big green uncle_" thought that his past could compare to the one the Prince was forced to live. Vegeta saw what he thought was a tinge of melancholy that was quickly covered in sarcasm.

"Ha! What you, me, and a case of Glenlivet swapping old war stories" Piccolo mused.

"Glenlivet?"

"Scotch Whiskey, one of the smoother". Piccolo huffed, "Or don't you indulge in such weaknesses?" Piccolo laughed at the thought that ran through his mind of a drunk Vegeta. He didn't see the prince as a violent drunk, more of a funny one; so much self control had to be taxing. The little prince needed to lighten up!

A wistful memory passed through Vegeta's mind. "It's been a while. Raditz would lose his shit on a regular basis, somebody had to be coherent or we'd all be killled".

They settled into silence, each fixing their gaze out into the canyon. Piccolo found himself lost in the different colors of the geologic strata, and how they contrasted to the late afternoon sky. He was glad he had seen his home planet, but it didn't have Earth's beautiful diversity.

As if sensing his thoughts, Vegeta broke the silence "Why didn't you return to New Namek with the rest of your people?" he asked.

Piccolo breathed a quiet sigh, "They're not my people. Even though Nail's memories reside in my mind, I don't understand them. I was born on Earth; this is as close to a home as I'll ever have. Besides, I don't feel right around them. They Don't. Fucking. Eat!"

"Nothing?"

"They drink water and rely on some photosynthesis type shit… isn't that a plant thing? Anyway, what the hell are these teeth for if not a thick steak?"

Vegeta chuckled, "I'd never admit to any of those weaklings, but of all the planets I've ever been to and all the spaceships I've frequented, I've never had such fantastic food. Even Kakarott's shrill sow! That's got to be the reason he mated her".

"Yeah, bitch dangled _no food_ in front of Goku and me a few weeks ago unless we learned to drive. I agreed to it even though I already know how to operate a vehicle… sort of". Piccolo chuckled out loud at his own thought, "And I was hiding in the shadows for "the proposal"; is bat-shit crazy a term that you're familiar with?" He looked out across the canyon to the setting sun. "That however, is a story for another day!"

"I look forward to it"

Comfortable silence settled between them once again. The wind changed direction as the setting sun allowed the canyon floor to cool. An updraft brought the scent of game to Vegeta's nose. Judging from the smell he figured there was a herd of mountain goats not far below them. He resisted the urge to swoop down and capture his evening meal, when he remembered that meals were easier to come by now. "You don't feel like you belong with these creatures do you?"

It had become apparent by now to Piccolo that in order to get Vegeta to open up it had to be on his terms. "No, but I don't belong anywhere else, so I'm learning to adapt. Hell the way these fools attract danger, there's always a good fight if you wait long enough".

"So, you won't stand in my way when I defeat Kakarott?" He said with a warning tone.

Piccolo didn't take the bait, "You won't kill him anymore than I will. In a few years you'll have the same reluctant respect that I do". Vegeta shot him a glare. "Yeah you can give me that look, but he killed my father and I'm eating his wife's food most nights, would you have done the same with Freeza? The guy's annoying like that. Anyway who else will around be to challenge you?"

Ignoring his last question, Vegeta snapped back "Freeza never had mates, besides I won't be around in a few years".

"Uh huh, 'cause there's no warm spot forming in your cold heart for a lithe young blue haired genius?" Piccolo chided, knowing the future.

"Yeah well, it's been awhile." Vegeta lamented. Then he added wryly "If I can get her to keep her damned mouth shut, _that_ is a weakness I plan to get out of my system soon enough".

Piccolo was suddenly hit by an uncomfortably voyeuristic feeling. Vegeta's statement wouldn't have struck Piccolo as anything more than casual BS were it not for the knowledge of the future that Trunks had shared. "We ought to make an appearance before Goku eats everything". He turned and lifted slightly off the ground to begin his exit, hesitating. Perhaps Vegeta would join him.

"I'll be along eventually; the Blond ditz always leaves me 'leftovers'".

Without turning to face the Namekian, Vegeta quietly threw out knowing Piccolo would hear, "Hey, the Old Man has quite the collection of spirits. He surely wouldn't miss a bottle or six".

Piccolo smiled inwardly. "Yeah, I certainly know where to find you". He gently lifted off toward Capsule Corp, in his heart he hoped that maybe he had made a small impression on the lost Prince.


End file.
